


A Wonderful Rainy Day In

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, erearu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Post-war Eremin spending a loving (and smutty) rainy day in together;total fluff without plot; self indulgent drabble that goes nowhere and just has a lotta sap and gross romantic nonsense and a bunch of smutty stuff;something I never even finished polishing but I'll post it anyway cuz I might as well lol





	

The wind rushed over the beach to the loud rhythm of thunder as a storm dominated the sea side. Lighting lit up the night sky like a flash of day light all the way into the morning. The lovers Jaeger and Arlert managed to sleep only out of confidence in their little house’s construction, which incorporated Eren’s Titan armor in its foundation.

Armin cuddled close to Eren all night long, having quite the anxiety for thunder and lightning, while Eren swallowed his own nervousness to stay strong for his beloved.

The morning light came late since the sun had to battle against the storm clouds to shine. Neither young man could sleep very well and thus they simply spent the morning lying there in bed, watching the rain drip over their windows.

Eren was spooned up against the back side of his lover and holding him close. “Guess it’s a 4 day weekend.”

Armin rolled over to face him “Guess so. It’s far too stormy to accomplish anything.”

“Well, I’m grateful, to be honest. It’s just you and me-” He kissed him “right here together” another kiss “for as long as we please.” His lips locked onto Armin’s, content to remain there for a while, merged smiles brimming between them.

“Just you and me together, protected from intrusion by a shield of rain. What a fantastic thought.” Armin mused to Eren’s attentive delight. He held Armin’s beautiful face in his hands and rolled over on top of him, intertwining his own body with his. Armin ran his fingers through Eren’s hair and sighed between the deep kisses they shared.

It was warm under the blanket, wonderfully so against the cool air of the rainy weather, and so cozy. Eren’s mind danced with thoughts of never wanting to leave, matching Armin’s own desire to stay just like this forever.

Armin held Eren so close to him, convinced their heart beats had synced, while Eren hummed into his lips, trying to think of a new way to say “I love you” on this blessed day off. His hand moved to Armin’s waist and slipped under his shirt, feeling his side, his back, his stomach, and yet he only craved more. He sat up, straddling his lover, and began to unbutton his night shirt. Armin’s hands followed Eren’s along to help him unbutton faster, before wandering under Eren’s shirt as well, signaling his request that Eren follow suit. The intense look in Armin’s eyes when they were like this was a look only Eren ever got to see. And he knew it. And he loved it. He removed his own shirt to meet his love’s wishes.

His shirt undone but still on his body, Armin interrupted Eren’s undressing of him to rise up and leave his kisses all over his warm and now-bare upper body. Anywhere he could reach, from his stomach to his chest to his abs, his neck, Armin’s lips and tongue trailed all over, while his hands fluttered over his arms, back, shoulders and everywhere else in between he could access. He wanted to study every part of him. Even now when they’d been together for so long, their bodies still found such a deep deep attraction to one another. An appreciation that never ceased and continued to draw them nearer any time they were present.

Eren’s hands followed Armin’s bare skin under his shirt to caress his back and everything else exposed to him. He pushed Armin off of him briefly to completely remove his pesky night shirt and like a magnet Armin returned to his embrace immediately. Eren gently dug his lips into Armin’s neck, relishing in that soft warm skin of his that he adored. The soft moans Armin made as he did so were like music to his ears.

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder roared outside, causing Armin to jump and hug Eren nervously. Though startled as well, Eren still held Armin close and protectively as the rain began to fall more heavily.

“It’s okay. Just more rain. Nothing we can’t handle.” Eren smiled and kissed Armin’s cheek to calm him.

“Yeah. Nothing we can’t handle.” Armin blushed, smiling back.

“Here, lay back down. I know a good way to pass the time.” His sly voice brought out a yearning hum from Armin as he gently laid him on his back and began caressing his legs lovingly before removing the soft pants.

“Eh? Did you go commando, Aru?”

Suddenly remembering, Armin blushed brightly and tried to defend himself. “I– I rushed dressing cuz of the storm last night, it was making me nervous–”

Eren laughed “No, it’s okay, it saves me trouble. If I had my way you’d never wear any clothes at all.” He smirked and brought his lips to Armin’s, opening them wide enough to move his tongue through to dance with his. Still flustered, Armin pulled Eren’s head closer to deepen the kiss, then wasted no time diving in after Eren’s pants, wanting them off of him as soon as possible.

Eren traced his finger over Armin’s warm erection to watch him gasp, happy that he could make him feel any such pleasure. He took his own dick in his hand and pulled it up against Armin’s, clasping them together in his grip. Armin’s hand gripped Eren’s dick with care as well and as their adoring eyes met, they began to move their hands up and down, pleasantly, against the rhythm of the rainfall outside.

After a moment, Armin chuckled breathily between his moaning as he spoke “This _is_ an excellent way to pass the time– mm”

“Ah– I thought you’d like it.” Eren grunted a bit “Can you take over for a second?”

Armin gripped his hands around them both and continued the rhythm as Eren brought himself down to kiss his lips and lick his neck, leaving a soft, sweet bite here and there, prompting more happy moans from Armin. He returned his hand to their erections and tightened the grip, speeding them along slightly.

Armin began to breathe and moan wildly at the feelings washing over him, paying no attention to the rumbling thunder outside anymore.

“Mmm–” Eren leaned down and kissed Armin’s forehead “Hang on tight, it’s time for the grand finale.”

Eren’s rubbing began to move furiously as Armin writhed with pleasure, his back arching and his body jerking. Eren’s voice tightened but his own moans echoed throughout the room as the feeling of orgasm creeped over him too, and finally both lovers came, ejaculating on one another.

Armin was beside himself with satisfaction and like a cat in the sun, moved so comfortably against the bed sheet trying to catch his breath. Eren fell beside him and pulled him close, affectionately kissing his lips, his forehead and leaving a kiss on his nose. They smiled at one another and Armin snuggled against him, both of them feeling much better about the stormy day.

“Thank you. That was a good idea.”

“No problem. It’s much better now, right?”

“Right.”

Still breathing heavily, Eren suggested their next move “As soon as my blood settles, how about I get up and get some hot tea brewing for us. Then we’ll just lounge all day and talk while we watch the waves outside. The storm seems to be settling down.”

“Sounds wonderful!” Armin grabbed a tissue from the side table and licked it to wipe the semen off of Eren’s stomach. “Lemme just find our night clothes, I have no idea where we threw them.” He laughed. “It’s too chilly to just be naked like this.” He kissed Eren’s stomach and got up from the bed to search for and collect their clothes, laying them on the pillows before heading to the washroom to complete his morning routine.

-

After a moment of rest, Eren finally got dressed and went to the kitchen to brew them some tea and warm up some cakes for breakfast while he waited for the washroom to be free. The wind outside blew hard and rapidly, whistling against the windows in an unsettling way. Eren tried to ignore it, pitifully reminding himself over and over again that he’d been through so much worse, a storm should be like a mere joke to him.

Meanwhile, a freshened Armin sat comfortably in the window sil of their bedroom watching the rain drops trickle on the glass, entranced by their patterns and flow. He found it amusing that storms were such an unpopular weather phenomenon yet there was beauty in it too, like these droplets sparkling along their window, that he felt shouldn’t go unnoticed. A low rumble of thunder shook him back to his uneasiness, however.

Eren finally walked in with a platter of hot tea and cakes for them, placing it on the dresser and handing Armin’s cup to him, along with a kiss.

“Hey.”

Armin smiled, always feeling instantly better when Eren was around him. “Hey.”

“Careful with that tea, it’s very hot. I’ll be right here with you in a second.” He scampered along to the wash closet to clean up for the day.

“Hurry back!” Armin called softly. He sipped his tea, blushing because he could taste that Eren put just the right amount of sugar in it that he preferred. He turned his eyes back to the window, tracing the patterns of the water drops with his finger. Thinking about Eren like a school boy with a crush, he then made a cloud on the glass with the steam from the hot tea and used his finger to trace a heart with their names in it.

Eren finally came out of the wash room and sat in the window sil with his lover. He chuckled when he noticed the heart.

“Evidence of your feelings, Armin? Who on earth could this “Eren” character, who has so clearly won your affections, be?”

Armin laughed “Oh, it’s this boy I grew up with back home. I didn’t ever think he’d be interested in me. But over time, he sure proved me wrong.”

“Well, whoever he is, I hope he’s as wonderful as you deserve…”

“…He’s the most wonderful man I’ve ever known.”

“That good, eh? Wow… guess I don’t stand a chance then, huh?” Eren jested.

Armin chuckled but broke the banter since he’d rather just kiss him again as he pleased. He reached over behind Eren to place his tea on the tray and embraced him, pressing his lips against his. “Eren Jaeger, you’re my dream come true and more…”

Eren blushed, honestly moved by such a statement. “That’s… Very sappy… Heh—… You’re so sweet. Thank you.” He kissed him again “Armin.” and again. “The most wonderful man I could ever wish for…” His lips simply brushed against Armin’s as his mind was lost on him for a moment, completely enchanted by him. “...I love you so much…”

“I love you too.”

“I wish I was better at expressing it.”

“Just being with me is enough...”

“No it’s not. I love you so much more than I’ve ever been able to say and show.” He laughed at himself “I’m so limited to my own talents I’m afraid.”

Armin took his face in his hands, holding it gently. “…Then how come I’ve always known?…”

The look in his big blue half lidded eyes was so sincere.

Overcome with love and desire to show it, Eren’s lips returned to Armin’s, bursting his tongue through to entangled it with his, his arms holding him as close as possible. Eren’s gentle hands trailed down Armin’s sides to his waist, caressing his thighs and rear, while his kiss searched deeper and deeper into his mouth. He inserted his fingers into Armin's pants to feel his skin against his, longing to be closer, when finally his whole hand made its way in to feel him… All the while Armin’s sweet moans and mewls begged for more, as his arms held Eren tighter, desperate to get closer, himself.

Realizing where this was going, Eren quickly pulled down Armin’s pants to rest his bare ass against his waist, never letting his lips part from his. He kept one arm holding Armin close to him, while the other frantically reached for the dresser behind him to search for their protection and specially made lubricant in the top drawer. Armin moaned hopelessly into Eren’s lips, yearning intensely for him, driving Eren to move faster into prepping them. When he finally found the aids he was searching blindly for, he wasted no time in getting his lover ready for some very passionate love making. Armin gasped at the feeling of the cold gel being rubbed on his entrance, bringing a blush to Eren’s cheeks, and he busied his own hands freeing Eren’s cock and sliding the archaic condom over it, all the while his fervent kissing explored Eren’s mouth even further.

With a few more muffled moans, Eren pulled apart from Armin’s wet lips to speak. “You ready?”

Armin took a few deep breaths to relax himself before whispering “Yeah…”

Eren carefully inserted himself into Armin, who gasped at the sensation, and held his hand to Armin’s face, to soothe him and keep him calm. He kissed him lightly, gently stroking his thumb over his cheek, making sure the smile on his lips remained steady and strong, taking a moment to let him get comfortable.

“Feel alright?"

“Yes.” Armin brought his lips to Eren's for another sweet kiss and whispered “Please make love to me, Eren..."

-

For an hour the 2 reveled in each other’s bodies, orgasming over and over and over again in the window sil, wailing in elation as cum flew everywhere. The ecstasy that shot through Armin’s body with each pique felt like an out of body experience, his shivering form creating a sight that absolutely enthralled Eren, every single time he saw it. Eventually, Armin was barely able to form words as he spoke, having lost his senses to the feelings Eren gave him. Merged as one, consumed with bliss, everything else disappeared. After a while, it was as if nothing existed but their 2 souls and their love.

Both lovers, having lost count of how many times they’d done it, began yet again, this time slow and steady, with Armin comfortably seated against Eren’s waist and Eren’s hand lovingly jerking Armin’s erection. Armin’s fingers were interlaced with Eren’s on his free hand, as he let out sweet sighs and darling whimpers through a most endearing smile, causing his Eren to blush, deeply honored he could make his lover feel like this.

Armin implored to Eren to go deeper and thrust faster, the high feeling rushing over him for what felt like the billionth time. Eren kept his eyes on Armin’s face, studying it like a work of art, taking it all in, completely inspired by it. His thrusting intensified and so did Armin’s moans, when one hard thrust from him was suddenly met with a scream of pain.

“Oh god, are you okay?!”

“DON’T STOP!!! PLEASE DON’T STOP!!!” Armin shouted, gripping Eren’s shoulders, with a look of slight pain mixed with great pleasure on his face. Eren reluctantly obeyed him and finished him off after a few more seconds. Armin screamed with euphoria and huffed heavily as he worked very hard to catch his breath. Out of breath himself, Eren inspected his lover’s face for signs that he was hurt, and solemnly decided to end the session.

“Okay, we’re done… Are you alright? God, I’m so sorry—“

Armin’s breathy reply was a bit slurred from the overwhelming sensations “No don’t be, that was AMAZING! I’m alright, Eren…”

Not convinced, Eren gripped Armin’s waist “Deep breath. Mmf--” and lifted him up off of his dick. Armin grunted a bit, making it clear that he was hurt indeed. Eren held him there in his arms, kissing him and his forehead.

“I’m fine, Eren, really, it’s nothing—“ he said with a wince he couldn’t hide, as it hurt to move.

“Come on.” Eren removed his condom to toss it in the trash, and then arose from the window sil, carrying Armin in his arms to the washroom. He sat him gently on the counter and kissed him again. “You inspect the injury, I’ll uhh—“ he glanced down, embarrassed at his semen-covered hand "go wash my hands in the kitchen and find you some pain relievers.”

“It’ll heal in no time you know, it really is nothing.”

“Yeah but…”

Armin smiled and playfully grasped Eren’s face in his hands, speaking softly “It’s okay, Eren. It was more than worth it. We’re both titans, remember?” he winked "I’ll be fine.”

Eren simply closed his eyes, not knowing what else to say but still so full of shame. He laid his head on Armin’s shoulder, while Armin pet him affectionately. After a moment, he raised himself up and kissed him again before leaving to clean himself and giving Armin his privacy to do the same.

-

Now refreshed but still slightly worried, Eren sat on the bed, watching the wind blow the trees and the lightning flash outside the window, while he waited for Armin. The rain had stopped and the storm had relaxed somewhat compared to earlier, but its presence still loomed. After a few minutes, the washroom door opened and Armin came out feeling renewed but stumbling slightly as his injury was still healing. Eren immediately got up to meet him with a kiss and a hug.

“Everything ok? Were you bleeding?”

“Just a little, everything’s fine now though, I promise.”

Eren’s head hung in shame "I’m so sorry…”

Armin tilted his head back up to look at him and grinned. “I mean it, Eren. It’s okay." he chimed softly and sealed the matter with a tender kiss. “Not another word about it."

Eren looked at him a moment, studying the sincere smile on his lips and gently held him close.

"You made me feel so wonderful back then… Thank you…” he pulled himself in closer.

Here in Armin’s arms, Eren began to feel happy again, as he always did. The smile slowly returned to his own face and he kissed Armin’s head, sighing in relief. 

"Come on.” Armin pulled away and kissed his cheek “Let’s have lunch and watch the waves over the ocean while the storm’s settled down a bit.”

-

Following his request, Eren prepared lunch in the kitchen while Armin took a weak pain reliever to soothe his partner’s concern before setting up some comfortable seating for them in their little dinning hall across the room. He moved the chairs and little table by the big window facing the ocean, opening it slightly for some ambience from outside. He happily pushed the seats together so they could be close then paused a moment to let a minor ache from his injury pass, aiming to be silent about it, but of course Eren noticed. Trying hard not to be too doting or make Armin feel weak, he walked over to the dining hall to place an extra pillow in his chair and a hand on his shoulder.

“Take a seat, Aru, lunch’ll be ready in a minute.”

Armin shook his head and hugged him tight, kissing him indulgently. “Always concerned about me above all else, when he himself is loved beyond his realm of understanding. My wonderful Eren. Hurry back.” After one more kiss, he obeyed. Eren smiled, accepting the honest truth: Armin Arlert truly loved him. And thus, there _must_ be _something_ special about himself...

-

Sitting comfortably at the little table, Armin waited patiently, staring out the window until Eren finally joined him after a moment when lunch was complete.

“What are we having?”

“Cured chicken and sweet bread with grape juice.” he said, pouring Armin’s glass and then his own “But if anyone asks, we’ll tell them it’s finely aged wine, given to us by the royal family for our service in the army.”

“How smooth.” Armin laughed, raising his glass to toast "Here’s to you and your clever wit, my love."

Eren blushed “Why don’t we just toast to you and how amazing you are instead?”

Armin smiled and shook his head “Because I need you to know what you mean to me. From your grandest powers to your smallest quirks. I adore all of you.” he took his hand in his “Every day I get to spend with you is a blessing. Just waking up next to you every morning is a blessing… Thank you, Eren... for always being with me, and making every single moment we’re together worth living.”

Eren blushed even more, his entire face turning a bright red, and he chuckled shyly. “You talk like that and no one would ever believe we’re NOT drinking here."

Armin laughed and they toasted their drinks. He laid his head on Eren’s shoulder, watching the windblown waves roll in on the shore outside. The dark grey skies gloomed over the beach and the sounds of the water hitting the sands somehow felt like a blanket over them now. The storm would pick up again, they knew, but neither of them were afraid in the least anymore. Nothing could overcome them. The real storm to be reckoned with was their own love. The war proved that long ago and it was time the outside world knew.

Eren sipped from his drink and looked down at his love comfortably resting there against him “You know, Armin? I set out today to figure out how to remind you that I love you. But instead you got me to do something that I didn’t think was possible.”

“Hmm? What’s that?” he asked, raising up to look in his eyes.

Eren’s eyes became glossy and his cheeks continued to glow. “You reminded me to love myself...”

Looking at his beloved, Armin’s expression absolutely melted into an incredibly warm smile for him, like he’d just received the highest accolade imaginable. Reaching over into Eren’s space he embraced him and kissed his sweet lips as a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder clasped outside. The rain started pouring but the warm feelings between the 2 of them were all they paid mind to. A long glorious weekend was indeed ahead of them there at home.


End file.
